


A Fan Encounter

by pyrosgf



Category: America's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fan Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Running into a fan at an Iron Maiden concert in Jersey is weird enough. Running into the one Andrew wants to have fuck him is completely against the laws of physics. Well, if you put aside the fact that he’s in fucking Jersey when he’s from Texas. It was a fluke that he’d been in New York working on something album related when someone mentioned the Maiden show. 

What’s even weirder, though, is the fact that they’re now in Lenny’s bedroom and Lenny is fingering him, making Andrew want to crawl up the walls with how fucking good it feels. When those fingers are removed, if only long enough for Lenny to put a condom on, something in Andrew roars. Andrew is up off his back and pushing Lenny back onto the bed. Lenny squawks in surprise and Andrew silences him with a kiss, using one hand to pin Lenny’s hands over his head while the other positions Lenny’s dick at his hole. Yeah, this is totally worth the risk of coming out to the sexy fucker pinned beneath him.

“Look at you,” Andrew growls. “Letting me pin you down and ride you. Kinky fucker!”

“Want you to make me come until I can’t anymore,” Lenny replies and Andrew shivers and writhes on Lenny’s cock, grip tightening on Lenny’s wrists until Lenny visibly winces and groans. 

Andrew swoops down and kisses Lenny again, the speed at which he’s riding Lenny increasing with every second. He bites at Lenny’s lip and sucks into his mouth until Lenny is bucking up into every thrust and causing star bursts behind his eyelids. Andrew digs his nails into Lenny’s shoulders, to steady the rocking, then he leans back, pinning Lenny’s hips to the bed once more. This is his show. No words are needed, he just grins wickedly at Lenny and chews his bottom lip between his teeth. He makes a show of rising up and sliding down oh so slowly on Lenny’s cock until Lenny reaches for him. His grin goes from sinful to Cheshire cat in the space of a second.

“No, no, no,” Andrew admonishes, swatting at Lenny’s hands until he puts them back over his head the way Andrew had originally pinned them. 

After that exchange, hyperaware of the burn in his gut and the way his cock bounces against his stomach with every move, Andrew can’t help himself any longer. He bounces on Lenny’s cock until Lenny is sweating like a whore in church and cussing like a sailor. It’s fucking hot and he can’t resist the temptation any longer. He wraps his fingers around his dick and strokes it to the rhythm of his hips. It doesn’t take long until his toes curl and he’s coming with a grunt, coating Lenny’s chest in his come. Lenny groans, bucks up, and Andrew hisses with the overstimulation to his prostate while he watches Lenny come inside him. Andrew makes a move to slip off Lenny and a pathetic gasp leaves him when Lenny’s cock slides out of him. He flops down beside Lenny and shifts to curl against him. 

“Hmm.” Andrew shifts tiredly at the sound of Lenny's voice and notices Lenny sliding off the condom. Instead of discarding the condom like Andrew expects Lenny is looking at it like a prized possession. Curiosity peaked, Andrew watches intently as Lenny tips the condom toward his mouth. Andrew wrinkles his nose but can’t turn away. Lenny’s making these happy little noises as his own come drips from the condom and onto his lips where he licks at it. 

“Really?” Andrew questions while Lenny finally tosses the condom in the direction of the wastebasket.

Lenny doesn’t reply, he just gives Andrew an evil little grin and leans forward. Andrew finds himself meeting Lenny in the middle and they share a kiss. Andrew tastes the bitterness of come on Lenny’s lips and it isn’t like he’s never had come in his mouth before, but from a condom, yeah that was new.

After that they snuggle back into the sheets. Andrew realizes that his eyelids feel a lot heavier than they had moments ago.   
…

Andrew is drawn from his slumber by the feel of fingers carding through his hair. He’s warm, comfortable, and doesn’t want to wake up just yet, but he knows that they only have a night together before he has to head back to New York. It was already late after the concert so he’s sure dawn’s rays are only a heartbeat away and he still wants to make Lenny come until there’s nothing left. 

“Umph,” Andrew groans, knowing he’s never very articulate upon waking after falling asleep after sex. He stretches and finally opens his eyes. The room is bathed softly in lamplight and Lenny’s dark eyes are gazing down at him. Definitely a nice way to wake up. “I think my mission was to make you come dry,” Andrew purrs.

Lenny eyes go wide and seem, if possible, even darker. “Don’t think I forgot.” 

“I was hoping to remind you when you woke up, but it looks like I don’t have to,” Lenny sighs and Andrew melts when Lenny uses a grip in his hair to pull him closer for a bruising kiss. Yeah, this is going to be fun.

“You’re going to have to let me go if you want me to wrap my lips around your cock,” Andrew murmurs against Lenny’s lips and laughs, both at Lenny’s answering groan and the fact that Lenny releases his hold immediately. Andrew takes that as his cue and kisses down Lenny’s neck, biting and sucking little marks all the way to Lenny’s hipbone. If Andrew’s honest with himself, hipbones are a crazy turn on for him. He takes extra time there. _Bite, lick, suck, repeat, repeat, repeat._ Andrew chuckles at the thought, laughing harder when Lenny grips his hair in an attempt to divert his attention. “Oh don’t worry baby, I remember your dick is there, promise,” Andrew assures when he releases Lenny’s skin from between his teeth, satisfied with the way the skin is marred and purpling nicely. 

“Then… please,” Lenny pants. Andrew bats his eyelashes and licks his lips in response.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Andrew concedes, licking a path from Lenny’s balls up to flicker just beneath the head of Lenny’s cock. Andrew smirks at the way Lenny squirms and takes pity on him. He opens wide and takes the head into his mouth, enjoying Lenny’s quiet moans. He knows he’s sloppy with blow jobs so he gets right down to it. Lips sealed tightly around Lenny’s dick, he slides down, coating the hard length with saliva. When he slides back up the motion is smoother and Lenny’s fingers find his hair again, not directing, just touching, and Andrew moans around him, loving the weight of Lenny on his tongue. 

“Ah, ah, ah, fuck!” Lenny chants. Andrew hums in agreement and swallows around Lenny’s cock. There’s a definite advantage to the fact he’s had no gag reflex since he had his tonsils removed as a kid. Lenny bucks up and Andrew moves with him before using both hands to pin Lenny’s hips to the bed. 

“So close, come on, make me come,” Lenny babbles. 

Andrew smiles around his mouth full and looks up to watch Lenny’s face. He wants to see his face when he comes. _Let’s see if this does the trick,_ Andrew swallows three times in succession, pulls back long enough to take a breath, slides back down and hums the theme to The Addam’s Family. “Gonna come, fuck, yeah!” Lenny shouts and Andrew sees the way Lenny’s nose wrinkles, his eyes closing tightly before opening wide to stare at Andrew. Andrew pulls back enough to feel come spill onto his tongue, the salty flavor filling his senses. He continues to suck until Lenny is tugging at his hair and whining pitifully, but that is definitely not where the game ends. Nope, not at all. Instead of giving the man a breather like he expects, Andrew pushes Lenny’s legs wider and grabs a pillow, haphazardly managing to get it under Lenny’s hips. He’s still boneless and limp, but Andrew finds the effort to be worth it for the next part of their late night tryst. 

“Gonna make you come again, but this time on my tongue and my fingers. Think you’ll like that, Pretty?” Andrew rumbles against Lenny’s thigh before licking a sloppy line from it to the crease where Lenny’s leg meets his hip. The answering groan was just what he was looking for. The sound said, _too much, too soon, break time,_ without ever saying a word. “That’s what a thought,” Andrew laughs and kisses Lenny’s hipbone before licking his way back down. He nuzzles and laps at Lenny’s balls, sucks them into his mouth, bathing and worrying them with his tongue until Lenny is squirming like he’s unsure how to get away from the sensation. Andrew finally relents and leaves Lenny’s balls behind, caught up in the idea of what is to come. Andrew uses one hand to push at Lenny’s thigh, spreading him open further. He licks his lips as before his gaze all pale skin becomes pink and flush, right where he’s going to put his tongue. Andrew groans to himself and squeezes his dick, a gesture meant to reassure his dick that he hasn't forgotten it's there. Then he finally noses in beneath Lenny’s balls to lick a stripe from perineum down to Lenny’s hole, sighing happily when the wrinkled skin skidders and jerks under his tongue. 

“Fuck.” Lenny’s gasp meets Andrew’s ears and it pushes him. He wants this, wants to make Lenny cry out for him. He sets to task, licking wet, sloppy little circles against Lenny’s hole. The way Lenny writhes down against his face like he’s trying to ride his tongue is definitely doing things to Andrew’s willpower. He shoves his own needs down once more and once Lenny relaxes enough Andrew points his tongue and uses jabbing, poking little thrusts until Lenny’s body concedes entry. Lenny’s warm, musky scent is invading his nostrils, heightening the thrill just as much as the feel of his tongue being squeezed by Lenny’s insides. It’s heady and dizzying and after several minutes of it he has to pull away and just breathe. Lenny whines and Andrew pets his thigh, a calming gesture, until Andrew can manage to think again. Then he grabs the lube from where it had been discarded in the sheets. He slicks his fingers and finds his gaze flickering to Lenny’s face. Lenny’s cheeks are flushed, his bottom lip slightly puffy from where it’d been caught between his teeth, and fuck if he isn’t the hottest thing Andrew has ever seen. 

“Come on, is that all you got?” Lenny taunts and Andrew laughs. So fucking spunky and Andrew loves it. He loves being in bed with someone that keeps him on his toes. 

“Oh don’t you worry, I’m not done with you yet,” Andrew promises. Again with one hand braced on Lenny’s thigh, he uses the other hand, one finger extended, to circle Lenny’s hole. Lenny makes a frustrated sound, but Andrew just continues on with his torturous antics. It’s maybe three minutes later when Lenny huffs and Andrew is surprised by the feel of Lenny’s foot pressing against his cock. Andrew ruts forward before he can process what’s going on and the pressure is gone just as quickly as it came. Andrew looks up to Lenny and finds him smirking. “What’s good for the goose... You be a fucking tease and I can be one right back,” Lenny warns. With that Andrew relents and presses his finger inside. Lenny makes a contented noise and returns his foot to Andrew’s dick. Andrew moans against the delicious and greatly needed pressure on his cock, but doesn’t let it divert his attentions. He quickly adds another finger and catches a rhythm. It’s a familiar motion, one he’s made with his hips a thousand times, and in his head he thinks of it as waves. The motion ebbs and flows like the waters of the ocean, bringing Lenny higher and higher on top of the wave until Andrew knows the crest is near. He pulls back, slows down just a fraction and in return the pressure of Lenny’s foot against his skin becomes lighter. It’s all connected and fuck it is making him crazy. 

“Just… don’t worry about me. Let me take care of you,” Andrew sighs, relieved, when Lenny drops his foot back to the bed, taking away the distraction.

Lenny is moaning and wiggling back onto Andrew’s fingers, searching for the rhythm that Andrew has changed. The previous one wasn’t enough and Andrew knew it all along. He just likes to mix it up. Lenny isn’t the only one who likes to keep their lovers’ on their toes. This time Andrew goes for the kill, with a quick, rocking movement of his fingers, a come hither motion against Lenny prostate. Lenny groans and moves with him and it isn’t long before Andrew can feel Lenny tensing, his body becoming as taught as a bowstring until he finally tips over the edge. Lenny’s a mess of babbling cries, and each one only amplifies Andrew’s desires. He has ignored his own needs, and with the pathetic excuse for release on Lenny’s chest he knows the fourth time is the charm, and this time it’s going to be Lenny beneath him.

“On your hands and knees. No rest for the wicked, and someone told me you’ve been really wicked,” Andrew cackles when Lenny gives him an ‘are you kidding me’ look. “You’re the one who wanted to come dry,” Andrew reminds him, answering Lenny’s silent question.

“Yeah, guess I’m glad I don’t have any plans later today. Goodness knows after this I’m going to need to sleep it off.”

“If only I were so lucky,” Andrew replies, remembering that he has pressing matters to attend to in just a few short hours, on very little sleep. _So worth it!_

“You could always just hide from the world with me.” Lenny smiles and Andrew finds himself wishing he could just forget everything else and stay here in bed with Lenny for the rest of the day.

“If only, but come on, haven’t got all day,” Andrew barks. Lenny grumbles a response and when he gets to his hands and knees Andrew swats him on the ass. “So mouthy.” 

“Always have been, always will be,” Lenny purrs over his shoulder. 

Andrew takes that as the end of the conversation and grabs the condom Lenny offers. He opens it, pinches the tip, and makes quick work of rolling it on. He uses his still slick hand to coat the condom and then positions himself at Lenny’s hole. From this perspective, it's so easy for Andrew to watch, to get lost in the way Lenny opens up for his dick. It’s even better when he’s balls deep inside, Lenny’s back arching beautifully for him, Lenny gripping the sheets like he’s afraid he's going to slip away. Andrew smiles to himself, because he will never let that happen. He grabs Lenny’s hips in a firm grip sure to bruise and everything else melts away. All he can focus on are the mewling noises from Lenny, Lenny’s muscles working his dick, and the way Lenny keeps rearing back to meet him thrust for thrust. “Just like that,” Andrew murmurs. 

“Fuck, don’t just bottom for anyone, but your cock, fuck… it feels, yeah… right there… come on. Can you make me come again? Can you…” Lenny trails off then, into something unintelligible and Andrew focuses on his prize. He’s so close to reaching his goal, one more time, one more time and then he can come. 

They rock together until the bed creaks and Lenny is making desperate, high pitched, pained noises. Andrew knows from previous experience that coming that many times that close together is a head trip, so good that it hurts. Lenny begins to tremble and tense. 

“What do you need, baby, tell me,” Andrew urges.

“Deeper, harder,” Lenny begs.

Andrew releases Lenny’s hips and pulls Lenny upright so that his back his against Andrew’s chest. He thrusts up as forcefully as he can manage with his arm wrapped tightly around Lenny’s chest and uses his free hand to stroke Lenny, keeping his grip light, but providing a little friction, knowing Lenny has to be overly sensitive. And sure enough that’s all it takes. Lenny shudders hard and Andrew feels Lenny clamp down on his cock. Andrew can’t hold on any longer and when Lenny’s cries meet his ears Andrew bites Lenny’s shoulder and comes. 

They collapse in a heap of tangled limbs, panting for breath. Andrew remembers Lenny’s earlier actions and in turn decides to try something new. He pulls off the condom and spills the contents onto Lenny’s chest. They’re both wiped out, but a new experience is never one to turn down, so he shifts and laps his own come off Lenny. When he’s finished they share lazy kisses. Andrew knows that later, when the sun reaches her obnoxious fingers over the horizon, he will have to go, but until then he’s going to enjoy the beautiful man in his arms.


End file.
